Ce soir
by The Manga Killers
Summary: Ce soir. Le dernier soir. Une dernière rencontre, une dernière réunion entre deux êtres. AkuKuro. Song-Fic, Ce soir de Kyo


**Yo le monde ! Lauren ici présente !**

 **Je suis ici aujourd'hui ici pour vous présenter une song-fic, écrite alors que j'étais au travail en train de m'ennuyer ferme x)**

 **Cette fic est basée sur la chanson Ce soir de Kyo. J'adore vraiment ce groupe. Vraiment. L'inspiration n'est venue de suite en l'écoutant de nouveau.**

 **C'est court mais bon !**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

 **Disclamer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki est l'auteur de Kuroko no Basket, les personnages lui appartiennent**

 **Pairing : AkaKuro**

 **Je conseille d'écouter la chanson en lisant.**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Lauren**

* * *

Ce Soir, KYO

Il était assis, seul. Il attendait patiemment son amant.

Ce soir serait le dernier. Ils le savaient tous les deux, même si aucun ne l'admettrait.

 _« Plongez en moi, je m'ouvre une dernière fois … »_

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que la Winter Cup était terminée, avec Seirin comme grand vainqueur contre Rakuzan.

La couronne de l'empereur avait lentement mais inexorablement chutée, le coup de sifflet marquant la fin de son règne impitoyable.

 _« J'ai touché le fond, j'ai perdu ma voix ...»_

A la fin du match il s'était isolé pour que ses camarades ne le voit pas, ne voit pas la coquille qu'il restait de lui. Il se sentait vide, sa vie avait été comme mise comme en pause. Cependant _**il**_ était venu. _**Il** _ l'avait retrouvé sous sa forme la plus honteuse, les larmes silencieuses coulant le long de ses joues.

 _« Plongez en moi, elle a défié les sons, et changé de nom, pour pleurer mes larmes … »_

« -Kuroko ? Que … »

Le joueur aux cheveux bleus ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de s'avancer vers le capitaine et il le prit doucement dans ses bras, nichant sa tête aux creux du cou du plus grand. Il finit par murmurer :

« Okaeri, Akashi-kun »

 _« J'ai tatoué mon âme, chaleur d'une femme »_

Il l'avait aidé à remonter, à escalader cette montagne qu'était la réalité.

Il l'avait aidé à **revivre**.

 _« J'ai appris à naître, elle cogne dans ma tête »_

Une sonnerie. Des pas se faisant pressés. Une porte dévoilant le joueur fantôme. Les actions qui suivirent furent précipitées _._ Les bouches se rejoignaient, ne se quittant presque jamais accompagné des bruits des vêtements qui tombent sur le parquet.

 _« Ce soir nos deux corps se mêlent, fiers, d'une étreinte parfaite et si elle veut la vie, moi je lui donne la mienne … »_

Ils s'enivraient de la présence de l'autre jusqu'à ce que leur souffle soit coupé.

 _« Elle a su m'affranchir, de mes souvenirs et nos deux corps se mêlent, comme dans ma tête … »_

Ce n'était pas la première fois. Ils s'étaient déjà offert l'un à l'autre, s'abandonnant entièrement. Ils s'étaient découvert peu à peu, mémorisant le corps de l'autre, ses réactions les plus folles. Ils se connaissaient par cœur, comme si ils ne faisaient qu'un.

 _« Plongez en moi, elle m'a ouvert le fond, sa voix comme sillon pour guider mes pas … »_

Quand il y pensait il se rendait compte qu' **il** avait toujours été ainsi. Toujours ce soutien invisible, ce fil qui les reliait tous. Il avait toujours été la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Jamais.

 _« J'ai tatoué son âme sous ma peau glaciale, j'ai appris à naître elle cogne dans ma tête … »_

« Regarde-moi »

L'être bleu était couché sur le lit, nu, il tremblait d'impatience pour la suite mais ce sentiment était mêlé d'une gêne sans précédent. Il s'exécuta.

« Calme-toi »

Il posa ses lèvres sur celle sucré de son amant, scellant ce moment comme une ultime promesse.

 _« Ce soir, nos deux corps se mêlent, fiers, d'une étreinte parfaite et si elle veut la vie, moi je lui donne la mienne, elle a su m'affranchir, de mes souvenirs, et nos deux corps se mêlent comme dans ma tête … »_

« -Quoi ? Murasakibara est en train de battre Akashi ?

-Tu dois être le meilleur Seijuro.

-L'Emperor Eye est impitoyable.

-Retrouve ta place, les genoux au sol. »

 _« J'irai brûler les feux, noyer vos fleuves, … »_

« Je vais crever mes yeux et vous les donner ! »

 _« Crever mes yeux … »_

 _« J'irai graver son nom … »_

« -Seijuro.

-Pardon ?

\- Appelle-moi Seijuro.

-Dans ce cas appelle-moi Tetsuya, Seijuro-kun »

 _« Changer les saisons si elle le veut … »_

 _« Ce soir nos deux corps se mêlent, fiers, d'une étreinte parfaite, et si elle veut la vie, moi je lui donne le mienne »_

Le passeur se réveilla seul, dans l'immense lit King Size. Il s'en doutait. Les souvenirs de la veille seraient sa seule compagnie.

 _« Elle as su m'affranchir, de mes souvenirs, et nos deux corps se mêlent, comme dans ma tête … »_

« Je dois partir. Mon père n'a pas supporté ma défaite. Nous déménageons en Amérique. »

 _« Brûler, brûler ce monde … »_

Une note était posée sur la table de chevet :

« Prend soin de toi.

Au revoir.

Je t'aime Tetsuya Kuroko. »

 _« Brûler, Brûler, Brûler ce monde …»_

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Avez-vous aimé ?**

 **Vous pouvez laisser une review, c'est gratuit et ça fait toujours plaisir :D**

 **A plus pour de nouvelles aventures !**

 **Lauren, The Manga Killers**


End file.
